A water bottle with a plunger device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,070. By moving the plunger downwards a seal is broken allowing a concentrated flavoring to mix with water within the water bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,270 a method and apparatus is provided for making or brewing beverages, notably tea. The device involves an attachment to the cap of a bottle that has a plunger portion. The drink mix or tea bag is within a seal to prevent mixing until it is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,803 describes a container with two receiving spaces that are initially separated by a diaphragm or a closure plug. A cutting edge is used to slit open a diaphragm, and a plunger is used to open a closure plug. These opening devices are activated by a screwing motion.
In the first two patents a seal is used to prevent mixing of the beverages before the desired mixing. The downside to this is that once the seal is broken, the bottle must be refitted with a new seal before it can be used again. This can be time consuming and awkward. The third patent was designed to be used for mixing cosmetics, a liquid media that sometimes must be mixed just before use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottle that can store two different kinds of beverages or liquids that can then be intermingled using a plunging device in the region that separates the two compartments of the bottle. In the present embodiments, no seal is used. The plunger operates in the divider section in the middle of the bottle. In this regard, the present embodiments substantially fulfill this need.